1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pattern forming method and system which are used, in particular, in the area of paper or textile printing. Specifically, the present invention is directed to providing a repeatable pattern from a motif which overlaps one or more individual repeats, such that repetition of the individual repeats recreates the original motif without discontinuities.
2. Description of Related Art
There are already drawing programs for the creation of artistic patterns and drawings on a personal computer or on a work station. Particularly in the textile area and also for the printing of carpets it is common to produce an overall pattern from an original image. The overall pattern fills large areas, always with the same motif, by frequent geometric addition of the original image. However, this process presents difficulties for the addition of the original image at those points at which edges of the original image encounter one another. Here, manual retouching must normally be carried out in order that the image of an overall pattern which everywhere merges uniformly into itself is ensured.